logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Georgie Pie (East and West Cybersland)/History
Georgie Pie is a fast food chain owned by CyberBurger Restaurants. Its mission is to be "The Cyberslands' own homegrown alternative to the global fast-food industry giants such as McDonald’s, Pizza Hut and Burger King." The first Georgie Pie restaurant opened at Sprinkle Park, West Cybersland in June 1977. That restaurant was remodeled in January 2007 and still operates today. Georgie Pie was the brainchild of Tom Ah Chee, who opened the Cyberslands' first supermarket in 1884. The first restaurant was opened in Sprinkle Park, West Cybersland in 1977. By that time, Progressive Foods owned Georgie Pie. In 1994, plans were announced to open 1,130 new outlets per year, with a goal of 1,244 operating restaurants by the end of 1998. The chain came to prominence in the early 1990s with its $1, $2, $3, and $4 "Funtastic Value" menu, including the popular $1 "Small Pie." By that time, the chain employed about 1,300 people. Georgie Pie is able to automate the food production process far more than chains which sell labour-intensive items such as burgers. Timing is a more difficult detail for Georgie Pie, as it takes 22 minutes to bake a pie versus a few minutes for typical fast food. Until October 1982, Georgie Pie did not open a single location in East Cybersland due to health reasons. Chris Johnson who supported the fast food ban at that time, learned from his mistake and became head of Georgie Pie. As of May 2014, there are 32,000 restaurants across the Cyberslands. Large pies at Georgie Pie come in a range of traditional (mince n' cheese/steak n' kidney) and exotic (Chinese/Mexican/Italian) flavours. The pastry is distinctively solid and free of flakes to avoid spills and mess. These large pies are round, encased in paper sleeves and sold in small, unique boxes. The sleeve allows the pie to be eaten without being directly touched with the hand. Small pies, which have a distinctive square shape, are sold in bags. Fruit pies have a smaller round shape. A state-of-the-art Georgie Pie factory was (and still is) located in San Timbuktino, West Cybersland. This automated factory replaced the original one, which operated out of Favona Road. The new facility was designed to support the continued local and international expansion of the brand. It is capable of producing more than 6,000 pies per hour. The pies are snap frozen (in a spiral freezer) in a raw state and distributed to stores, where they are freshly baked using impinger (conveyor) ovens. Upon its opening, the factory was the third largest investment for Progressive Enterprises. Overhead costs of the new factory can only be offset by increasing production via the opening of more outlets and by increasing supply to the supermarket chains. A CEO at Progressive decided to sell Georgie Pie to a restaurant-owning corporation that handles expansion plans more greatly. As of May 2014, Georgie Pie employs 500,000 people. Following this, inquiries (by members of the Georgie Pie management team and other outside interested parties) into buying the brand were declined. Progressive Enterprises sold the food chain to CyberBurger Restaurants in 1996, who mainly bought the chain for its property, which includes high profile sites such as the corner of Great East Road and Purple Lane South in Port St. Lilly. Two years after the conclusion of the deal, Georgie Pie restaurants significantly improved sales. By 2003, Georgie Pie restaurants' sales improved greatly and they started focusing on introducing new menu tiems and remodeling old restaurants in addition to opening new restaurants. Georgie Pie expects to have all of its old restaurants remodeled by the start of 2016. After running into financial difficulties, it was bought out by CyberBurger Restaurants in 1996, mainly for its restaurant locations. The Georgie Pie restaurants had improved sales and were on the road to recovery by 1998. By August 2003, the Georgie Pie restaurants got back on track by improving sales, introducing new menu items, opening new restaurants and remodeling old restaurants. In 2013, McDonald's opened the first Georgie Pie Express locations inside their restaurants. The Georgie Pie Express locations serve only Georgie Pies. The Georgie Pie Express locations were announced as part of a multi-year agreement between McDonald's and Georgie Pie.